Order of Nexus
The Order of Nexus 'was/is a group of Mobians formed circa 12300 or 12290 by a group who saw the Overlord as a Messiah or Activist of God. They are lead by a person only known as the King Nexus or the '''Absolute King of Nexus '(complete title), and use Nexus Energy, also known as Physcokenesis, as a primary means of attacks. They mysteriously dissappeared off the face of the Earth in 12530. They are primarily compromised of Hedgehogs, Foxes, Cats, Mice, Birds, and Bears though have a minority of Horses, Bats and Deer that are a part of their ranks. At the start of formation there were a mere 200 members, but as the overlord's reign continued that number went up at a constant rate, and by the time he had been defeated it was 1,000,000 people and still growing though more slowly. History Forming The formation of the Order was done by a person known only as Maximillion Acorn IV in the year 12300 or 12290. The idea at first was controversial among those Mobians who lived among the Overlord's Metallic Troopers, because it actually worshipped and applauded the Dictatorship and Facist rule of the being. It also went against the beliefs of the Overlord, as there was a law specfically stating that only (Gay Accepting) Catholicism could exist within his empire. "King Max", as he was called, then proposed the idea to the Overlord himself, of course after announcing it publically. Rather than being jailed, the Overlord actually considered the idea, and after a week of contemplating if his God would accept it, he did see how it worked and allowed them to practice the religion on the grounds that it acknowledges that the Ovelord himself is not God. The Religion itself is highly similar to Cathloicism 21st Century, though accepts all Sexualities and Races, and instead of Jesus they have the Overlord in that place. At this time period, it was refferred to as '''New ''' Catholic', and later on in 12358 it was renamed '''Metallicism. '''The people who were involved in this Religion were given more freedoms than those not, as those of Metallicism were allowed to have more decent homes and foods, and actually payed lessened Taxes. Becoming Nexus It was around the time of 12401 that the then leader of the religion journeyed with followers into the Mystic Cave, where they found the Nexus Emeralds. These emeralds gave the leader and the present followers Phsycokenesis upon touch, and led to them bringing the gems directly to the territory of the Overlord. The Overlord obtained the gems from the Metallic Troopers and named the said gems "Nexus Emeralds", and their energy as "Nexus". Upon the naming, all current followers of the Metallicism Church were told to obtain this powers, and once this occurred it was learned that these powers were in-fact hereditary, passed down to each child a member has. The Children also had markings on their hands and Feet, which became the sign of the Metallicism beliefs which were soon re-named again as the '''Order of Nexus. ' The end of the Reign As the reign of the Overlord was nearing it's end in 12525, the Order of Nexus took part in many attacks on Resistance controlled outposts. They were the force that took the Outback Resistance, the Resistance of the East, and the Resistance of the Sea, all during the battle on the Space Colony ARK and pre-ARK battles. Despite their efforts, they were devastated after it was over to learn of their Religious Leader's defeat and furtherly offended when they learned that he had been turned into Egg Robo's slave. Despite the offense, they continued their worship quietly, not intervening in Egg Robo's problems due to him not being their true Religious Leader. Once Metal Sonic was left at Little Planet, the Nexus members were outraged. They rebelled against Egg Robo, and due to their abilities and the robots not being controlled by him they managed to take the entire Easten Continients of Earth and use it as their own territory. They had a Metallic Trooper Guard named Grand Deacon 020 as their essential Pope and their current King Nexus as Head of State. The Government was done by the will of their Religion, and was similar in structure to an absolute Monarchy, with Ministers aiding in governing certain districts (Which is their term for Province/State). Resigning Members With the Overlord defeated, many members of the Order began leaving from the Monarchy and joining the Egg Robo Empire instead. This led to an outrage from the king, espeically when well known member Rouge the Bat was among those who quit. A Total of 90 members quit the Order, and were deemed enemies of the Overlord. Assassinations were ordered, and all but the one on Rouge were successful. Rouge managed to use her stealth skills to easily get past many assassination attempts, and even managed to engage and take down the primary Assassin Neyla, and due to military plans there were no further attempts at assasination. Resistance-Nexus War Following their seperation from the Egg Robo Empire, the Order of Nexus moved it's Military focus directly to getitng revenge on the Resistance for what it did to their leader. They carefully planned their attacks, and struck during a very important Celebration to the Mobians. Since most of the Overlord's territory was gone by this time (either turned more lively or part of Egg Robo's metallic Cities), the Order of Nexus made sure to primarily battle the Resistance. Battle of Genocide City The first battle between the Resistance (primary) and the Order of Nexus was the battle of Genocide City, which was one of the Overlord's cities and is in-fact what became of the city Osaka of Japan. The resistance was merely doing Clean-up of the area and trying to reclaim the plant life when they were attacked by numerous Nexus warriors by an Ambush a Deer, a Lobster, and a Cat were killed in the assault while the other members fought back. The Nexus Soldiers' Phsycokenesis made most attacks of the Freedom Fighters pointless, and the three deaths pushed the forces back to Knothole once it was clear that the Nexus had taken the East. However, this was not met kindly by the Resistance. Battle of the West The Nexus made the first move, done in the same year (12527) as the preveious attack. This time, their forces including vehicles arrived at the western continets of Earth. This assault was headed by Minister Aleena Hedgehog III and was the first actual Military plan of the Nexus. Their abilities once more were too much for the Resistance Guards, especially sense the Primary team was too far away and thus absent from the battlefield, and an outpost of the Nexus was secured thanks to Aleena. Following this attack, their was an attempt made by Egg Robo to Ally with the Nexus through Aleena, but the Minister refused once the King said No to the offer. Siege of the Great Forest The next major plan, also headed by Aleena, was done directly on the Great Forest itself. This attack involved using Firey objects and explosives, throwing them right into the forest to get the Resistance Members' Attention. They then would assassinate any person that came running towards or trying to escape the chaos. This included even Children. Eventually, they began walking into the forest, even using dead trees as barracades for the attempting to Escape Mobians. It was not long until the main team of Freedom Fighters arrived to attempt to stop them. Sonic himself managed to attack Aleena, but her abilities were more developed than her troops and she effortlessly tossed him aside (literally), and thus the Resistance fell-back to Knothole, and gave up the Great Forest due it being damaged from Flames, and due to Hundreds of deaths. This also caused Knothole to have a severely defended border. Battle with the Chaotix A team of Nexus members later arrived to the Angel Island, where they attempted to head to it's Hidden Palace and rob the Master Emerald from the island. This attempt was halted by the Chaotix, who quite instantly battled the Nexus Team. Despite the Resistance failing previously, since this was only a small group of Seven Nexus members, the Chaotix easily defeated the team of enemies, sending them straight off of Angel Island. This, however, was only the first strike on the Island. This was also their last major attack of 12527. Battle of Mystic Cave Right at the start of 12528, the Resistance discovered the lair of the Nexus, and sent Sonic and Tails both to that location. The two were shot down upon entry, but regardless they blazed through the guards and into Mystic Cave itself. They managed to survive up to the King, and even faced off with Aleena once more as she was having a meeting with the King and the other Ministers at that time. As Sonic and Tails did their best in battling the Ministers, Metallic Sonic appeared in the cave. As the battle was in the Nexus' favor, Metallic Sonic destroyed so many parts of the foundation and Mining Crafts of the Cave that it started collapsing with the battling forces in it. The Ministers and King Nexus escaped, as did Sonic and Tails (and Metallic Sonic). Many Guards and Soldier Nexus were killed, and now the Order was without a Headquarters. This heavily set them back during the rest of 12528, which was the year the Echidna Empire launched it's massive attack against Earth. Second Battle of Angel Island The Nexus, following the Echidna Empire's landing, made a second attack on the Angel Island. This time, it was a full-scale assault. They were once more battled by the Chaotix, but also by members of the Echidna Empire itself. The Empire's involvement was not anticipated, and led to a true war-like battle. The King Nexus ordered his troops to retreat, but soon learned that his Minister Void was killed by being shot directly down to the ground below. This attack led to the Echidna Empire declaring war on the Nexus.' Second Siege of The Great Forest The Echidna Empire and the Knothole Resistance's brief team-up occurred right on the first week of 12529, and this was also not anticipated by the forces of the Nexus. The Echidna and Freedom Fighter Troops marched directly into the Great Forest, with intent of taking back the forest. The main team of Freedom Fighters blazed straight through the guards along with the Chaotix, while the troops supporting them made short work of the Guards of the Nexus controlled areas. Soon enough, the forces fled to the west coast, and the Forest was taken by the Echidna Empire in an act of Betrayl. This of course fueled the continued war between the Resistance and the Echidnas, distracting both from Egg Robo and the Nexus. Second Fight of the West Coast It was after the war with the Echidna Empire was over with that the West Coast was targetted by the Resistance, who made a direct attack on the Coast. This took the Nexus by surprise and costed them many of their front-line guards. As chaos erupted outside, Yin Leopard charged directly into the home of Aleena. Aleena and Yin then had a heated fight, with Aleena nearly killing Yin had it not been for Yin's expertise in Stealth, Agility, and Ninja-like battles. Aleena even attempted to use her abilities tear down the doors and windows to use, but Yin's weapons easily destroyed them. Soon enough, Aleena was impaled in the heart by Yin's Katana and killed, which meant that the West Coast and Continents were taken back by the Resistance. The 80th Annual Grand Prix of Earth Following the destruction of the Reactive Factory base during the 80th Annual Grand Prix of Earth, the Nexus revealed a minor Headquarters and weapon, the mysterious Radiant Emerald. They deployed Radiant to use as a weapon to attempt in wiping out all life on the planet aside from them. Of course, the Resistance was not going to let that happen. The final battle of the race took place there, with all of the major opponets racing on the glowing rock in space. Radiant Emerald was defeated and destroyed, if that was the only Radiant Emerald, by Sonic turning into Super Sonic using the energy of Radiant Emerald, and the Nexus were once more pushed back. Assault on Nexus Headquarters The Chaotix and the Resistance teamed up yet again in 12530 to strike down the newly discovered Head base of the Nexus (Which was where the Tokyo Tower once stood), and they wasted no time in making their move. The entire United Federation army supported them, and upon land fall they were met with large amounts of back-fire. Not only that, but Egg Robo's forces soon joined in as well. This massive cluster of enemy organizations caused massive destruction to the outside city. Soon enough, Sonic made it into the throne room and engaged the King Nexus himself. Metallic Sonic once more intervened, blasting directly into the room in which Sonic and the King were fighting. Metalllic Sonic went for both, but was truck by the King since Sonic was dodging said attacks and waiting for an opening. Once Metallic Sonic turned all focus on the king, he managed to capture the leader and lift him up into the sky. As Troopers poured into the room, the King was flown away by Metallic Sonic. However, the king was smart enough to use his powers to destroy Metallic Sonic using parts of the building and Metallic Sonic's own body to send the robot down to the chaos below. The king himself followed the robot down, but surrounded himself with Nexus energy as he did so. Once he landed, a massive shockwave occurred which obliterated all traces of Nexus life. This leaves every single Nexus member of the time that survived to that point as "Unknown" Status, similar to Metal Sonic ironically. Notable Members *Sleet - King Nexus of 12508-12530 *Maximillion Acorn IV - Founder of the Order, and also the one who discovered the Nexus Energy. *Aleena Hedgehog III - Aunt of Sonic the Hedgehog and one of King Sleet's Ministers. *Void - One of King Sleet's Ministers and one of the most physically affected by Nexus Energy. *Grand Deacon 020 - Guard Metallic Trooper that was treated as a primary religious figure by the Order. *Rouge the Bat - A Spy hired by the Overlord and also a respected member of the order. Eventually quit the Order, siding with the Egg Robo Empire instead. *Neyla - A Primary Assassin of the Nexus, attempted to kill Rouge but failed. She stayed with Nexus and survived up to the dissappearance. Nexus Energy Nexus Energy itself is heavily under-studied and thus is under complete investigation. Extreme exposure to it can cause one to gain Physcokenesis, but also has one gain markings on the hands and feet (markings that glow through most glove materials) that seem to produce the Nexus Energy in the body. Some individuals are exposed to so much of it that they become physically altered (such as Minister Void), but it is unknown exactly how much energy causes these changes. It is also known that is it a deep light mix of Green and Blue, making it the primary clolours of the Order as well, and that the powers from it and the energy are passed down through Genes to one's children. This essentially means that it merges with the DNA of a person and fuses with their body structure. Much is still left to be investigated, and due to the Order of Nexus' dissappearance and Mystic Cave being caved-in, studying the strange Element is extremely difficult. Category:Order of Nexus Category:Organizations Category:Sonic Overload Category:New Continuities Category:EternalSonic1997